five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Samui
Introduction Samui (サムイ, Samui) is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the leader of Team Samui. She is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. She is currently a soldier in the 2nd Division. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' Samui along with her brother Atsui are assigned to be Lord Raikage A to be his bodyguards for the Five World Summit in Chitsujo's World, She along with her brother also appended to calm him down while waiting for the attendant take them to the summit. Thankfully the attendant arrived before the Raikage did anything drastic. When Chitsujo's palace was invaded she and Atsui were ordered by A to engage the enemy. They formed up with Ichigo Kurosaki, Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, then when Ichigo later confronted Kaku of CP9, while Erza complained about his solo charge, Samui was impressed, commenting while he was hot headed, he was also cool at the same time. Then her and her brother, along Fairy Tail wizard Natsu Dragneel and Quatro Cerberus Wizards Nobarly and Rocker encountered Rob Lucci of CP0. After Natsu Dragneel and the two Quatro Cerberus wizards were defeated she along with brother tried to engage him in combat but were swiftly defeated, but Samui stayed awake to notice the arrival of Kakashi Hatake before going unconscious. Later, she and her brother awoke later at the medical bay and were treated for injuries informing Lord Raikage of what happened and apologizing for failing to defeat the enemy. After the Five World Alliance had been established she then overheard that enemy have already made their move and returned with her comrades back to the Hidden Cloud Village to begin preparations for the war. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Samui along with her brother Atsui are placed in the 2nd Division under the command of Sabo. 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' During the 2nd Division was marching to their first destination. Samui felt discomfort in her shoulders. Meanwhile she was being ogle by Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. After they told Monkey D. Luffy that she had sore shoulders. He went to see she was ok. Pouncing her name by calling Sam-Lady. Samui calling him his nickname Strawhat ask what he wanted. Luffy just asked if her shoulders hurt and ask if he could help. Samui took offcer and asked if he could massage her shoulders for her. Luffy gladly complied and much to Samui relief though she had to correct him on pouncing her name. 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Atsui' Samui found her brother annoying and hotheaded but none the less loved him. When their parents died when they were younger Samui took the parental role looking after her brother. Despite the opposite personalities they work really well together and both to their village. When they both faced Zeref and their squad minus themselves had been killed the latter. Atsui tossed his sister out the way to safety when Zeref's Death Predation attacked was coming towards them. Sacrificing himself in process. Samui was saddened by his that she attack Zeref in rage but failed land a blow. Samui with some helpful words of Monkey D. Luffy she vowed to continue on. 'Monkey D. Luffy' 'Hinata Hyuuga' 'Flare Corona' 'Coalition' 'Zeref Dragneel' For killing her brother Atsui. Samui has a great hated for the The Black Wizard and tried kill him in revenge only to fail. She is also one of many people that is afraid him. Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Cloud Style * Cloud Style: Lightning Beheading: * Hidden Cloud Style: Funnel Cloud: * Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Slice: * Cloud Style: Lighting Style: Electric Heating: Nature Transformation Lightning Style * Lightning Illusion Flash Pillar: The user discharges electricity through their entire body in the form of an extremely bright light to disorientate their target's vision. * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu: * Lightning Clone Jutsu: This technique allows the user to make a shadow cloneinfused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. * Lightning Style: Lightning Fist Jutsu: * Lightning Style: Lightning Hammer: Trivia Category:Hidden Cloud Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team Samui Category:Jonin Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Sister Category:2nd Fleet Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Ninja World